Sleepy girl comes to ouran
by Theturtlesketchbook
Summary: "I sleep so much because I want to get away from my past. But now, he's in my dreams...I'm scared..." Kyoyas cousin comes along to Ouran, 'he' sleeps often and is dubbed by Tamaki "The Sleepy type". What weird and wacky adventures await them? DISCONTINUED
1. First day

**Like this is my second story and...IT's AN OHHC COOL I am way to hyper....Enjoy the first chap!**

**

* * *

**

First day...

A person who looks like a guy was walking around. This boy was wearing a black hoodie jacket on top of a white T-shirt. He was wearing dark blue Jeans and ....had black and pink checkered sneakers? He was also carring a small dark blue bag.

'Yawn, yawn, YAWN! DAMN! am I sleepy or what...gosh, this high school has four libaries and yet they dont have a quiet one! HOW AM I GOING TO SLEEP?!?!' the boy thought while walking uselessly around the Halls of Ouran High. After a few minutes he found a marvellous door. "Stinky rich bastards..." mumbled the person. He opened the doors, and got a large amount of rose petals fluttering straight towards him. He jumped out of the way and then walked in. "Welcome" He heard a couple of voices say. He looked up and saw....

A blonde haired prince like person sitting on a throne, he had purple eyes and looked like a lord, standing next to him were two identical twins, each had red hair and golden eyes, Although their bangs were different, that makes them easy to tell apart. Behind them was a feamale looking boy with chocolate brown eyes and the same chocolate hair. On the other side of the prince like person was a small boy. He was cuddling a rabbit and and looked as if he was in elementary. Behind him and tall, black haired guy with a expressionless face. Beside the tall guy was another black haired person with glasses and he looked professional. All of them were waering kimotos.

The boy walked in, avoiding the gazes and stares of the people in that room. He walked up to the glasses guy and asked "Excuse me, can you please direct me to the sleeping areas in this room?" Glasses replied " oh yes, over there. I think that would be to your liking." the boy muttered a thanks and went over to wear the Glasses had pointed (appearently it was a sofa). He plopped himself on the sofa, made him self comfortable before shutting his eyes and slept.

"Mother, who is that boy?" asked the Prince.  
"That is...a close friend of mine." replied Kyoya.  
"Close friend?" asked chocolate eyes.  
"yes a close friend." said Kyoya.  
"So that means, We have a new friend! Ne Takashi?" said bunny boy.  
"Ah." replied Mori.  
"Oooo that means we might have a new toy apart from Haruhi..." said one of the twins.  
"Don't call my daughter a 'TOY'" cried the prince.  
" I dont really like being called your 'daughter' you know" said chocolate eyes.  
"AW HARUHI! DONT BE JEALOUS!" cooed Tamaki "I'm not." said Haruhi, which meant Tamaki going into a corner and growing mushrooms.  
"So Hikaru, what plans do we have for our maybe 'toy'" said one twin.  
"Ah I have made so many already Kaoru." replied Hikaru "this is going to be fun!" said Kaoru as the two walked off thinking of some plans to do.  
"Takashi, do you think he will like cake?" asked Hunny.  
"ah." said Mori.

All of this commotion and what not, seemed to stir the young lad. He got up, looked around and said very nicely****

**"OI SHUT UP! CANT YOU SEE PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO HAVE SOME SLEEP!"**

...ok not so nicely.

Anyway the twins came back when they heard the outburst, then there was silence. "ah peace and quiet" mumbled the boy as he fell asleep. Everyone sweatdropped, and then crowded around the sleeping guy on the sofa. Tamaki being brave, tried to wake him up by poking him. And the result was having a meeting with the boy's fist, in Tamaki's face. "nice punch." commented Hikaru. Tamaki's face was red and steaming also it was making a sizzling sound. "ouch...HARUHI! COME AND HELP DADDY!" he cried as Haruhi sighed and went to her so called 'father' After helping 'Father' up the boy started to stir once again. As he woke up, he sat straight and glared at the crowd, that was formed around him.

"Kyoya-kun, may you please explain who are these people?" asked the boy.  
"Sure. But I think they would like to do that themselves." said the shadow king.  
"*Ahem* I am Tamaki Suou, founder of this club and the King." said Tamaki.  
"Idiot." said the boy **(oh dear, Tamaki went to the corner of woe again)  
**"Hi, My name is Fujioka Haruhi. Pleasure to meet you." greeted Haruhi. "You too." said the boy politely.  
"My name's Hikaru" said Hikaru "and I'm Kaoru." said Kaoru " We're the Hiitchin twins!" they both said.  
" I dont care." said the boy in a boredtone, much to the twins dissipointment.  
" I'm Mitsukuni! But call me Hunny! And this is Takashi but you can call him Mori" said Hunny " Ah." said Mori "hello" said the boy.  
" Ah yes, dont you think it would be time for you to go home?" asked Kyoya to the boy.  
"EH? Your going Home? But we didn't even have cake!" cried Hunny.  
" Sorry little boy, but I gotta go any way. Oh I think I left my bag here in this room some where." said the boy.  
"A bag? I think I saw one in the changing room." said Haruhi.  
" Thanks!" said the boy as he ran off to get his bag.  
"Weird kid." said Hikaru and Karou at the same time.  
" Hmmm...HE SHOULD BE IN THE HOST CLUB!" Declared Tamaki.  
"WHAT!" shouted everyone, apart from Kyoya and Mori.  
"YES! He seems to be a very good canidate!" Exclaimed Tamaki.  
"Hmm...He could make the sales increase by 20%" said the Shadow King.  
"OK then let's get him to join!" said both of the Twins.  
"Ne, Ne! Takashi! Do you think he will like Usa-chan?" said the lolita "*nod*" uh...said Mori?

The guy soon came out, he had his bag with him and was about to bolt out the door when, "*ahem* Young man. Would you like to join the host club?" asked Tono "Nah, dont wanna!" the boy replied "PLEASE!" begged the prince "nope" said the boy. Then Hunny walks up to him and stares, with tears in his eyes.  
"Please, would you join...it's for usa-chan!" He cried while holding up his pink bunny **(EEEEK EXTREME CUTENESS .)**  
the boy gulped, Man...I feel sorry for him. The boy just couldn't resist! He crouched down and ruffled the lolita's hair. He smiled and said "sure...ok"  
"It's settled then. From this moment on you shall work as the Host's Club's -"  
"HOST!!!"  
"WHAT! NO WAY! KYOYA-KUN! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT!" Screamed/shouted the boy. The Host club was confused and looked at Kyoya. "Kyoya-kun?" they all said.

"well, yes _**she**_ is my cousin after all."

"oh." **(THEY ARE MISSING ONE CRITICAL PART IN THAT SENTANCE! DID YOU SEE IT????)  
**

"And Tamaki is the Leader of this club. So what he says goes."  
"Hmph...fine. I'll start tomorrow then! GOODBYE!" the boy said as he went out.  
"why is he, not wearing a uniform?" asked Chocolate eyes.  
"Some financal matters occured." "oh I see."  
"Does he like cake?" "Yes."  
"YAY! Isn't that great Takashi!"  
"Un."  
"Mother! It would be very impolite to not know my new addition to the family's name! So can you please tell me it?"  
"Her name is Hikaro Sayozaki"

The sun set and everyone went back home. At Kyoya's House, Hikari **(Which is the real name of the guy which is a girl and stuff.)**was just about to leave her room until Kyoya came to the door. "Dinner's ready." he said, staring a at the wall.  
"Hai. I'll be there in a minute~" She had Long light blue hair tied into two ponytails, dark blue eyes. And she was wearing the boy's school uniform.  
"what was that performance today?"  
"I was TIRED, there was just no place to sleep and stuff. Then I found your room and bang! It was perfect."  
"Dont sleep there again."  
"*scoff* ok then, I wont, but can you atleast tell me when your school starts? HUH? FOR YA CUZ!"  
"It starts at 8:30am, and remember it's your first day so make a good impression."

They both left, down the stairs into the dining room. The two of them sat at the dining table eating quietly. Kyoya's dad was here and his mother too. It was quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of eating. That was until Kyoya's dad said "Hikari, you must act like a proper Lady from now on." Hikari winced, she hated being called 'Proper lady' she sighed. After she was finished Hikari excused herself and went to her room. The room was beautiful yet casual, the wallpaper was a beach **(you know like if you close the door you see a beach setting a stuff)** In the bedroom there was a closet to the right, a king sized bed to the left. 2 windows one on the left and one on the right. There was a Bathroom, it had a bath tub and shower plus a toilet. Hikari set her things down then walked to the bed. After this tiring day she was beat.

*RINGO RINGO* "Hello"  
"Good evening"  
"Cuz, why are you on the phone?"  
"because, my father does not want me to see you for the rest of the night."  
"oh...OH YEAH! REMEMBER I'M COMING TO BE A STUDENT AT YOUR SCHOOL TOMMOROW SO WAKE ME UP!"  
"I know, now then time for me to go and you to sleep."  
"Bye Cuz!"  
"Night, Hikari."

She closed her phone, threw it on the floor as she turned off the light and made her self comfortable on the king sized bed. She was still in her uniform but didn't care. She soon fell asleep, having a weird dream about going to have a bad first day. Too Bad...

As it might come true...

* * *

ooooo How do you like it? Is it good? Is it bad? Why am I asking such questions???? Anyway Hikari is Hikaro at school. *SPOILER* Haruhi knows Hikaro is a girl and stuff like that.....so....uh.....

Hikari: BYE NOW PEOPLES!!!!! (reveiw...plz?)


	2. First day as a host

**Hi sorry for not updating, my computer crashed...then came back to life! HOW WONDERFUL Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

First day as a host.

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK*  
"mmm...what time is it?" asked Hikari to pratically no-one. She looked at the clock, It was 7:30am. "oh *yawn* Time to go back to sleep" she said as she put her face into her pillow.  
*Knock Knock* "sorry Hikari, It seems I have set the time half an hour back for your clock, so it should be 8:00"  
"...EIGHT! I GOTTA GET READY!" She flew out of the bed, destroyed the door while opening it. Killed the sink, bombed the closet and then remembered that she had her uniform on already. Burned her hair...and that was it.  
"sorry Kyoya, I will wake up earlier next time." aplogized Hikari.  
"alright..."said Kyoya as they both walked down the stairs to eat breakfast.  
They ate their fine food which consisted on fabulous cake, Yummy chicken soup and the most DELISHOUS french toast. After their wonderful yet plain breakfast was done, They went to the limo and went to school.

* * *

"Are you sure you know the way around the school?" asked Kyoya tilting his glasses abit.  
"Yeah, yeah. I know gosh! I'm not a 8yr old Kyoya-kun"  
"Ah yes, I forgot to mention that...you have to call 'Kyoya-sama' from now on"  
"....THE HECK NO WAY YOUR JOKING!"  
"Of course I am Joking, I would much perfer Kyoya-Ouji"  
"FIRST THAT IS A BAD STATMENT! SECOND! we are at the school..."  
"so we are."  
The driver opened the door, Kyoya left first heading toward the gates. Hikari got out, turned and said thanks. The driver smiled and said it was no problem, then Hikari walked to the gates while the driver drove away. She went up to the office. "Hello, you must be a new student." said the lady nicely. Hikari gave her a smile, then said "yes I am a new student, nice to meet you." The Lady also smiled "Nice to meet you too. Now then, here is where your class is." she handed Hikari a piece a paper.  
"Arigato!" she said as Hikari took the paper and went off. Her first day as a student, and her class is with Haruhi and the twins!

* * *

Hikari finally found her class. After a long time she thought that she would get lost, it was a good thing she asked for directions. Taking a deep breath, Hikari knocked on the door in front of her. She heard a soft "come in" and she opened the door. There stood the teacher looing at her, she gulped. He started to laugh, after he welcomed her to the class. She stood at the front, all eyes on her...wow so much presure. Hikari could see that Haruhi and the twins were staring at her like a starnge lunitic. She mentally sighed then looked up. Beating down her nerves she quietly said in a annoyed voice

"Hikaro Sayozaki, make me mad and die."

Most of the boys flinched and the girls...well "EEEEK SO KAWAII" "HE'S SO CUTE!" ...and stuff Hikari (or Hikaro) sighed, the teacher then told her to sit in between Hikaru and Kaoru. "Hikaro?" the twins questioned at chocolate eyes, while Haruhi just shurgged. The teacher pointed to Hikaru and said a few words that no one could hear except for Hikari. She nodded then went to sit in between Haruhi and Hikaru. Hikaru and Koaru both rose eyebrows...and stuff.

* * *

Class went by smoothly, and FINALLY it was HOST CLUB TIME! Hikari was going around, her long light blue hair covered by a black beanie, and wearing a servant's uniform. She seems to be rather bothered around the twins and Tamaki. "When can I sit down and talk with others?" she asked Kyoya. "Until you have customers of your own, now go you have tea to serve." Hikari let out a groan, then trugged over to Hunny-senpai's table, maybe to get something to eat. She walked over placing the tea set on a table and sat on a chair. "OH! Karo-chan! Do you want to eat?" asked excited Hunny. She nodded, but then noticed some giggling. "What?" asked a annoyed Hikari. "oh, it's nothing." replied Hunny customer 1. "But it's just that, you are a big rebel!" exclaimed Hunny customer 2. "Can I ask for you tomrrow?" asked Hunny customer 3. "Sure, if it's ok with Hunny-senpai." "Of course you can! Now, Hikaro aren't you going to finish that cake?" "u-uh sure?" Hikari (everyone calls her Hikaro and yeah.)

Later on, The twins dragged Hikaro to their table, to play.  
"WHICH IS HIKARU GAME!"  
"why am I here?" Hikari said yawning.  
"Because we want you here so play!" said two impaitent red-headed twins.  
"Ok, ok. Just make it quick, I feel sleepy." she said yawning some more.  
"OK!" the to twins went in one direction and another till they finally stopped. "GUESS!" they both said. Hikari looked carefully, the pointed on the twin on the left "Hikaru!" and then on the right "Kaoru!" She left them shocked. "How did you know?" asked Kaoru. "It's quite easy, first, you both have different hairstyles." replied Hikari. "Again with the hairstyles." The twins were confused, Since Hikari was the second person to tell which was which, then they wanted to know the secret. (Lets just leave that topic for know...) All of a sudden Tamaki comes and says "OH MY LOVELY 'OTHER' DAUGHTER STAY AWAY FROM THOSE RUFFIANS!" He cried as he glomped Hikari in a Hug. "T---tamaki, cant...breathe..." He quickly let go and said sorry. After that Hikari yawned not knowing that she was being dragged to Tamaki's table. He sat her down on a couch in front of all 5 of tamaki's customers. "Oh Hikaro-kun, Your a host?" asked one. "No, not yet..." she said and yawned making the girls go "KYAAA~ SO KAWAII!" Tamaki was then talking on and on about covering your mouth while yawning or sneezing, and demonstrated on how to do it. Hikari got bored and soon found herself asleep on the couch.

Later she woke up, just to see all eyes on her. "Etto...why are you staring?" The girks blushed then shifted their gazes to elsewhere. Hikari sat up, and asked "Did I fall asleep?" One of the girls said "Yes, you did. But you were so kawaii when you slept that we didn't want to wake you up!" Hikari nodded then looked around TONO wasn't there, she found a note.

"DEAR MY 'OTHER' DAUGHTER!

Daddy has gone to the little king's bathroom! DONT WORRY I WONT BE GONE TOO LONG!  
From Daddy."

Hikari sweatdropped then turned to the customers infront of her. One of them asks "So what are your hobbies?" Hikari replied "Well, I mostly sleep but other than that I'm a drawer." "So you are a artist then Hikaro-kun?" "Not really, I mean I draw really bad pictures..." He/she said while rubbing his/her neck. More questions later and then Kyoya says "Sorry ladies the Host club is offically closed. Thank you for joining us today." Soon all girls (apart from Hikari and Haruhi) were gone and only the host club was left.

"OH I AM SO PROUD!" Tamaki sqeualed as he got Hikari in a bear hug. "W-what are you proud of- and get off!" she said as she pried Tamaki off of her. Kyoya tilted his glasses. "It seems that you already have 4 customers, and in your first day too." Hikaru and Koaru wrap their arms around Haruhi's shoulder taking her away somewhere talking about "Come on Haruhi! We shall drive you to your house." or something and Tamaki is currently following them saying "HARUHI! DONT GO WITH THOSE DEVILS COME WITH DADDY!" Hikari heard Haruhi sigh but after that they were too far away to be heard. "KYO-CHAN! Can me and Takashi go take karo-chan to the mall?" asked Hunny. "Wait, what?!"  
"We're going to the mall! Ne Isn't that right Takashi?"  
"un."  
"KYOYA-KUN! HOW COULD YOU?!"  
"I have my reasons..."  
"LETS GO!" Hunny walked off, Mori picked up Hikari and followed. Hikari looked back at Kyoya and said with pleading eyes "PLEASE! KYOYA-KUN!!! PLEASE!" He replied with a "no." and left with an annoyed Hikari going away.

* * *

"Let me go!" Hikari screamed whacking her fists in Mori's back. They were in a hallway when Hunny stopped and looked at the light blue haired covered in a black beanie girl. "I think your hurting Takashi Kari-chan." "What?" she was too busy trying to get off to notice Mori flinching at the whacks...oops. "G-gomen! I-I didnt know!" "Ah..." He set her down and sat. "Mistukuni..." "HAI! I'll see you at the Limo!" The lolita said as he went off. Hikari swore he's just to hyper. So it was just Hikari and Mori..."ano...Mori-senpai...GOMEN ABOUT THE WHACKING! But I swear it wasnt my fault, you were the one who kiddnapped me out of nowhere..." He nodded and stood up. "Limo." he said as he started to walk off. There was a thud, and Mori quickly turned eyes widening as Hikari's limp figure was on the floor. He was by her side in an instant and checked for anything wrong. He mentally sighed, Hikari was just sleeping. He lifted her up bribal style as he carried her to the Limo. When he got there Hunny was saying "aw, looks like our plans are going to have to wait, Ne Takashi?" Mori nodded as he placed her next to Hunny. Hunny closed the door and Mori told the driver "Ootori mansion." The driver nodded and started the car. As the Limo drove off, Hikari's beanie fell...

Hunny and Mori were stunned as they never knew that Hikaro was a girl..."We are at Ootori Mansion." said the driver. "H-hai." said Hunny. Mori got the black beanie and placed it back on Hikari's head. "Good thinking takashi! I'll ask about this to Kyo-chan!" "ah" Mori said as he opened the door and went to the mansion, carrying Hikari with him. Hunny went up to the door bell and pressed the button, "*Ring ring, ring ring, ri-* Hello?" asked Kyoya as he opened the door. His eyes widened and he opened the door fully to let Mori take Hikari inside, He placed her on a couch. "W-what happened?" stammered Kyoya, this must be very worrying as the two cousins never heard the shadow king stammer before. "Karo-chan fell asleep when we got into the limo!" said Hunny. Kyoya sighed a sigh of relief. "good. You two may leave." The two shrugged and left. they both closed the door, and Put their ears on it. "Thank goodness you're okay Hikari..." they heard Kyoya mumble. Mori took his ear off the door, and walked to the limo. Hunny relizing that his cousin was going rushed after him. "TAKASHI WAIT FOR ME!"

Hikari woke up groaning, then she found herslf in her room on her king sized bed. She looked around, and saw Kyoya asleep on a chair next to her bed. Hikari smiled and got up, she grabbed a blanket and placed it over Kyoya. She walked back to her bed staring out at one of the windows. "What happened?" she thought. That night after Kyoya had woken up and explained everything they both went down to dinner. Hikari finish up quickly and then zoomed to her room and went on her new bought laptop. She was on MSN and typing away on it speaking to haruhi. (it seems she got everyone' E-mails.)

* * *

_Chocolateyes: Hi Hikari!  
_

_Sleeper ZZzzz: HI Haruhi! )  
_

_Chcolateyes: So how do you think about the host club now?  
_

_Sleeper ZZzz: It's kinda cool, although the 'Brothery love' act is kinda creepy.  
_

_Chocolaeyes: I know what you mean._

_~KO2D* has joined~_

_KO2D: HELLO MY DAUGHTERS! DID YOU MISS DADDY?! ^.^_

_Sleeper ZZzz: No not really. _

_Chcolateyes: Tamaki-senpai, get out, this is private.  
_

_Sleeper ZZzz: ghbjygbkjijhyugtfgh KO2D: huh?  
_

_Sleeper ZZzz: AH GOMEN I dropped my laptop on the floor.  
_

_KO2D: OH OK! NOW MY DAUGHTERS WHAT WOULD U LIKE TO TALK TO DADDY ABOUT HMM?  
_

_Chocolateyes: Plz go away.  
_

_Sleeper ZZzz: Please! *puts on webcam* "Prewwty Pwease?"  
_

_KO2D: KYA! MY OTHER DAUGHTER IS SO CUTE!  
_

_Sleeper ZZzz: *turns off webcam* nevermind.  
_

_Chocolateyes: TAMAKI LEAVE!  
_

_KO2D: aww_

_~KO2D has left the conversation~_

_Chocolateyes: Hikari are you really cousins with Kyoya-senpai?  
_

_Sleeper ZZzz: OF Course Haruhi! Duh, we both live in the same house and stuff do of course we're cousins.  
_

_Chocolateyes: Oh ok. I was just asking.  
_

_Sleeper ZZzz: Haruhi sorry but I gotta go, its my bed time.  
_

_Chocolateyes: oh ok, see you tomorrow!_

_~Sleeper ZZzz has logged off~_

Hikari shut the laptop down and put it under her bed, after that she got comfortable and slept having a weird dream by the way.

The dream was when the host club meets a Ohtahu.

***KO2D = King of 2 daughters. That is Tamaki's username .**


	3. The otohu and the filming

* * *

The otohu and the filming.

* * *

AH NICE DAY AT HOST CLUB! EH? What was everyone doing you ask? well lets see.

"Oh Kaoru, you got a cut. Here let me heal it." cooed Hikaru as he sucked on Kaoru's finger.  
"b-but, Hikaru people are watching." studdered Kaoru. "KKKKYYYAAAA~" and there goes the fangirls. Hunny was busy eating cake as Mori was at the table silently watching him. Haruhi was with Tamaki for now and busy swooning girls. Hikari was just sitting there, on a couch sipping tea. She noticed none of her customers weren't having some so she said in a voice "Wouldn't you lovely ladies care for some of my homemade tea?" she asked, the girls go "KYA!" and soon take one each. "so what are your favourite subjects Hikaro-kun?" asked one. Three of the girls were sitting on a sofa oppisite of Hikari's and a girl was sitting right next to her.  
"Well, I like art because of the drawing and History because then I can sleep during class." she says when a yawn. "AH SO KAWAII!" Hikari was tired yes, but those girls didn't have to make a fuss about it. But then her eyes started to get droopy, Hikari knows she going to dreamland soon. So stretching she makes herself comfortable. Mumbles a "gomen..." and falls asleep on the girl's shoulder next to her. The girl next to Hikari blushed 20 shades of red and the others let out a quiet "KYA~" Hikaru and Kaoru from where they are spot the sleeping Hikari and get a little worried. 'Why does Hikaro sleep so much?' they both thought. Haruhi sees Hikari sleeping and Walks to her. Sitting beside the new host she smiled. 'Seems like Hikari already swoons girls in her own way.' she thought as she looked at the Kya-ing girls infront of her. Hikari then rolled over and now her head was on Haruhi's shoulder! The customers both haruhi's and Hikari's let out a 'MOE!' and stuff...

* * *

Hikari woke up to a "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO" which was very mean, to her anyway. Hikari groaned then she realized that her head was on Haruhi's shoudler, she quickly backed off and said a sorry. Haruhi said that it was okay then stood up and walked to the "OHOHOHO!" ing while Hikari followed. She rubbed her eyes as she stared up at this french looking girl. "Who are you?" she asked. The girl boomed back "I AM RENGE THE MANAGER OF THIS HOST CLUB!" "Oi Renge you-"  
"-can stop being"  
"SO LOUD!"  
"Anyway (she is sooo ignoring the twins.) I have a new IDEA! A movie involing the host club. The twins are basket ball players, Tamaki is the lonely prince, Hunny is the school bully, mori is his underling, Haruhi is ...haruhi and YOU *points at Hikari* are the heroine in distress!" "Renge, I think that is not such good idea, espeailly from last time." said Kyouya "Awww come on! Its not going to happen again I promise." she whined.  
"What happened?" asked Hikari.  
"There was some voilence in the movie that included Tamaki, Haruhi and renge. The movie still went out but some scenes were cut off." said Kyouya "Oh, so what roles did everyone get?" "Me and Kaoru got to be basket ball players..."  
"I WAS THE LONELY PRINCE!"  
"wah I was a bully Karo-chan..."  
"ah"  
"I was a student."  
"You know. All those roles are the same ones in this movie...werid."  
"Except you get to be a heroine Karo-chan!"  
"well, If im a heroine then I hope i get saved."  
"ooo I wonder who saves you."  
"WELL I KNOW IT'S GOING TO BE DADDY!"  
"no."  
Tamaki is now currently sulking and the host members are going along with their own bussiness.

* * *

~~Hikari Pov~~

I was with some girls, all of them tried their best to sit next to me. So if I go to sleep they can have the rights for me to put my head of their shoulder. I yawned. My eyes once again got droopy, I dont why I'm sleeping so much could it be that I havent slept in a few days or something? I rested my head, not on a girls shoulder but on Hikaru's. I do not know how I got there, I do not know why he and his brother are sitting beside me. **AND** I do not want to know what those two were planning.

* * *

~~Normal POV~~

"Ne Hikaru, this is going to tough." whispered Koaru.  
"I wonder if his blood type is AB?" Both of them shuddered. They already have two friends with AB blood types and don't want anymore. "How are we going to get him to Tono..."  
"We'll just gonna have to cary him. Here you take his left I'll do his right."  
The twins slung Hikari's arms around around their necks. They dragged her to where the king was. It was in some place, in it was a couch, some paintings and a large window. "WHAT HAVE YOU DO-"

"SHHH He sleeping Milord." "oh."

They placed Hikari on the couch. "Milord why did you want to have Hikaro here anyway?"  
"We must teach him how to act! For the moive!"  
"Oh yeah! This will be interesting!"  
"Don't get any ideas ruffians!" Tamaki said while walking to the couch sitting beside Hikari. Too bad the twins beat him first. "aww Tono, dont take our toy!" "MY DAUGHTER IS NOT A TOY!" Uh oh that was too loud. Hikari let out a whimper and the twins jumped. How could a guy whimper so much like a girl...wait. 'could Hikaro be a girl?' thought both twins. Hikari sat up, bang covering her eyes. "Sorry Hikaro-kun I di-" apolgized the king but was cut off by Hikari saying. "W-who was the one sitting on my hands?" She was still looking down on the floor while rubbing her hands. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at eachother, they didnt notice they were sitting on her hands at all. The two bowed "GOMENASAI!" Still bowing they felt someone Tugging their hair. Tamaki was stunned 'how could my daughter do that? It is soooo very unlady like.' he thought. The twins looked up to see Hikari's evil smiling face. This is arkward because of the dangerous arua coming from her and stuff like that. The twins stood up, and looked at Hikari closely. Her long light blue hair covered by her famous black beanie gave her a guy look. Her dark blue eyes go well with her hair and well, if you take off the beanie. SHE DOES LOOK COMPLTELY LIKE A GIRL. Tamaki grabbed her wrist getting a yelp from her, and dragged her into a hug saying "OH MY DAUGHTER IS SO KIND!" and stuff like that. The twins whispered to one another. "could he really be a girl?" asked Hikaru. "Maybe." replied Kaoru.

After acting training was done (it wasnt really training cause Tamaki kept on giving Hikari stuff to wear and try on) Tamaki left and it was just Hikari and the devil twins. She was about go out the door until Hikaru asked "Hikaro! why do you sleep so much?" "I dont know actully..." Hikari said turning around facing Hikaru....WAIT WHERE'S KAORU! Hikari felt her beanie come off and head some gasps, she felt her hair. The beanie was gone and now in Kaoru possension. She blinked 3 times and looked in front of her, where she sees the twins and her beanie....only one thing ran in her head...

Hikari's POV

MUST GET BEANIE! BEANIE VERY IMPORTANT! I darted for the beanie, but Kaoru just had to move! I saw him pass it to Hikaru both laughing. I clenched my fists. OH They are sooooo going to get it! I RAN To him I was going to get the beanie "YAH!" I lunged, missed since Hikaru threw the beanie to Kaoru and ended up punching him in the face...oooo "Hikaru!" Kaoru cried, he dropped my precious beanie and rushed over to his brother's side. OH MY BEANIE! I missed you. "Why did you have to hurt Hikaru!"  
"You had my beanie, that's why" "WELL YOU DONT NEED TO PUNCH ME IN THE FACE!"  
"SORRY I MISSED! AND YOU DIDNT NEED TO SIT ON MY HANDS DID YOU?" "well...."  
"That's right! I'll be leaving!"I said as I walked out, I'm sure I heard the words "Shadow king""Find out" and "Toy." It sended out shivers down my spine. I then decide to go home, as I walk out the gates awhile later. With my beanie on my head I turned around. I think I felt a presence...Nahhh I left.

The bad thing was who knew we were shooting a movie the next day....

* * *

Normal POV

The alarm clock rang...Hikari smashed it into pieces. She got up and brushed her long hair. Put on her uniform and did her morning routune. Kyoya knocked on the door signalling her to go to breafast. She sighed. "I'll be there in a minute!" After she was done, she flew out the door and joined Kyoya in breakfast. After a bit, Hikari asked "Kyoya-kun?" "hm?" replied the shadow king.  
"I was wondering...am I a good host?"  
"depends on the profits, so far you have made the profits increase by 25%."  
"In english..."  
"you are a pretty good host."  
"Thanks."  
"why the sudden question?"  
"I think some people in the club might now I'm a girl..."  
"oh dont wrorry, the host club can keep secret."  
"I-Im not sure..."  
"Well, if your not sure...then drop this topic okay?"  
"fine" Hikari grumbled. After they were done, the two cousins went out to the limo. Past the gates and went to their classes. In Haruhi's class, Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't stop pestering Hikari about the incident that happend last night. It was a good thing Haruhi didn't question, as it might drive her crazy. After class she bolted out and went off, not knowing where she was going she bumped into some camera equipment. "Ow!" "Oi kid, stay off the set."  
"Set?" Hikari looked around and she was in a basket ball court. "OK SCENE 1 ACTION!" Hikari quickly got out of the set and back away slowly. "What are you doing?"  
"EEK! ...Oh it was you Kyoya-kun, dont scare me like that!"  
"well then sorry, anyway get changed. Your scene is coming up in 20 mins and we want you ready to go."  
"Ok then, where's my clothes?"  
"In the dressing room, right over there. Hurry up ok?"  
"OK!" Hikari said as she went off. She went in the dressing room and found that she was going to wear a dress. It was a dark red dress that came to her knees, with the black lace going around the bottom, Hikari can tell she was going to play a weird Heroine role. She sighed sadly. "I hate Heroine roles, Rich bastards." she mumbled as she went to get dressed.

* * *

"KARO-CHAN! ARE YO-"  
"SHUT UP! A GUY NEEDS TIME TO CHANGE MAN!"  
"karo-chan..." there are sniffles outside the door. Then there is bangs and thuds inside the dressing room. Out comes Hikari all panting and stuff wearing her dress. "Hunny, dont cry man. Like I was just joking." she said in between gasps. Hunny smiled and dragged Hikari to the set where she is going to perform.

The set was well a cliff, in the sunset. The director came up to Hikari when she noticed that Huuny was gone and doing his scene. The director told her this. "Ok this is the deal, ahem, you are going to run up this cliff and fall off because of a bear chasing you." Hikari nodded "When you fall off you try to get the edge of the cliff, but you miss and someone will grab your hand. If you really fall, we have a saftey bed at the bottom ok?" Hikari gave a quick yes, before walking off to check out the ledge. She stood at the edge and could see the bed below. "GET READY ON SET! SCENE 4!"

Hikari quickly got off the ledge and waited. Then she heard a roar and jumped. Behind her was a BIG, BROWN GRIZZLY! Hikari ran as fast as she could all the way to the edge of the cliff. "Good, good." said director. She slowly backed up, as the bear went in closer. Hikari can hear rocks slipping off her feet, was that part of the script? She didn't dare look behind, afraid the bear might come running.  
She tripped and fell, hanging on to the ledge clinging for her life. She couldn't see any thing only rock. Hikari heard a roar and a yelp, then footsteps. Oh no! The rock was stating to crack, when it did Hikari fell letting out a cry, but a strong hand grabbed hers. She looked up and was staring in Mori's face. He hauled her up and set her down easy.

"CUT!" shouted the director

"SHUT UP MAN! I JUST HAD A FAKE REALIFE DEATH EXPERINCE YOU MORON!"

"Oops sorry."

"Hmph!" Hikari said as she stomped off, Mori followed behind. Hikari asked Where was Hunny, Mori said he was eating cake. Hikari let out a "oh" and then they both heard a crash. Hikari ran to where she heard the sound, and saw Tamaki helping Haruhi up. "What happened?" Hikari asked. Haruhi explained that one of her contacts came out and Tamaki came to help. Hikari let out a sigh, she thought somthing bad happened.

*CRASH*

Everyones head whipped round to see Kyoya with a rock and broken lens. "OUR CAMERA! NOT AGAIN!" Hikari laughed. His cousin was just...her cousin sometimes. "We shall not have voilence in the film...again." He said and sighed.  
A couple of days later, girls were killing Kyoya for DVD's of the movie. Hikari and the rest of the host club wondered if behind those glasses there were money signs in where the eyes shoud be. Later on after the host club Tamaki got everyone's attention and said. "Today is the day we finally get to see the movie of the host club" He said with exictment, but everyone just groaned. Now he is in the corner of woe, growing mushrooms.

* * *

Later that night Tamaki dragged everyone out of their homes for a sleepover at his house. Saying that they needed to learn about commeners reaserch or somthing.

Hikari POV

I sighed, Yeah yeah Tamaki's house was big and stuff. But I was TIRED. I walked to the living room, and collasped on a chair, Tamaki just barged into my room while I was taking a shower and saw me when I only had a towel on. Bastard. His face went up red and he left while asking me to go to his house later on...and now I'm here. "Kaoru, where's our other toy?"  
"I dont know, lets check in the living room"  
Oh no...not the twins! I got out of my seat and staggered over behind the couch. My eyes closed as I consentrated on my hearing. I heard Hikaru serching around the chair I had been on before, and Kaoru around the TV. Then I heard Kaoru going to the sofa, I shrinked in as best as I could, I didn't want to be dragged out by the twins.  
"Ne, Hikaru I found her." Her? Oh yeah he found out.

*Flashback*

"OK WE ARE NOW GOING TO PLAY THIS COMMENER GAME CALLED TRUTH OR DARE!" Shout Tamaki as everyone made a circle. Hikari and Haruhi sighed as they both were really annoyed. Tamaki started first "*Ahem* OK Haruhi! Truth or dare?" he asked "Dare."  
"I dare you my daughter to hug me!"  
"No."  
"What do you mean no? Dont you want to hug your daddy????"  
"Tamaki-senpai I dont want to hug you as that is not a good dare."  
"*Sulks in his corner*"  
"OK!OK! My turn! Kyo-chan! Truth or dare?"  
"Truth, of course."  
"OK! Is it true that....Karo-chan's a girl?"  
Everyone leaned in to hear his answer. (But not the girls of course)  
"Hai. Hikaro is a girl, her name is Hikari by the way."  
"Is this true Kari-chan?"  
"Yep, but keep my indenty a sercret ne?"  
There were Ok's, yeps, and OH OF COURSE MY DAUGHTER!...It was the twins turn.  
"All right, Hikaro uh I mean Hikari truth or dare?"  
" dare."  
"I dare you to kiss me."  
"KISS????"  
"YOU RUFFIAN! HOW DAR-"  
"Hikaru! why did you dare that?"  
"what I couldn't th-"  
Everyone gasped, as they all see Hikari giving Hikaru a peak on the cheek. She came off and mumbled "there, the deed is done." Hikaru was blushing like mad, Kaoru,Hunny and Tamaki jaws have dropped, Kyoya's glasses fell off...Mori and Haruhi were as usaul. After a minute or two Tamaki then said "Um-uh WE ARE MOVING TO THE NEXT ACTIVITY! NOW WE GO PLAY ANOTHER COMMENER GAME NAMED HIDE AND SEEK I WILL BE IT. 1...2....3" Everyone scampered off. Tamaki found the twins first, then Hunny (in the fridge) With Mori. Haruhi was in the closet with Hikari under the bed, Kyoya was behind a door and now...The twins are it.

*Flashback over*

"Oh there she is, why is she sleeping there?" Sleeping? As if. "C'mon Milord is waiting for us."  
"Lets wake her up." One of them tugged my hair, then a bit harder...That's it!  
I stood up and punched the twin in the face! "STOP HARRASSING ME IN MA SLEEP!" Kaoru I think rubbed his cheek and had sad eyes. Hikaru glared but I shook it off, I walked out of the room and up the stairs. Tamaki decided that everyone must share rooms, oh joy. I was paired up with the twins Great. I opened a door and went in, the room was causal and white. There were 2 beds, one for the twins and one for me. Oh and a bathroom too, it was very classical.  
"Hello bed." I said with a yawn. I climbed into it and stared at the plain white ceiling my eyes started to get drowsy and I soon fell asleep.

Normal POV

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru, of course were both tired. They got dragged out of thier house at 10pm and then they both stayed up for another 2 hours playing games and teasing their toy. They finally had enough when Tamaki suggested for a movie,WALLIE, It was boring so the twins just to their room to sleep. When they got in there, both of the red heads eyes widened. There was Hikari sleeping in a bed, all her hair was messy her beanie was placed neatly under her hand and well she was sleeping. The twins looked at eachother before conducting a perfect plan. "Lets get our revenge, Hikaru."  
"Sure my brother, Kaoru." Both of them sneaked to the bed, and got a marker ready. Appearently, Hikari's face was covered by a blanket so they took it off, but they didn't know that what they saw would make their eyes soften.

Hikari was crying in her sleep to put it bluntly. Hikaru put down the marker and looked at his younger twin brother. "What are we going to do?" he asked. "Let's go ask the shadow king." "But he went to sleep about half and hour ago didn't he?"  
"Oh yeah, that's too bad."  
The twins looked down at the blue haired girl, the both of them tensed when they heard a sniffle. "M-maybe we should go to bed..." "o-ok..." The twins went to the other bed. Both waited for sleep yet it never came, then all of a sudden they heard a gasp and shot their eyes open. Hikari was on her bed sitting up, her beanie near her heart. She was panting because of the recent nightmare she had. Hikari seemed to get these nightmares alot, and that is the reason she goes to sleep during the day. The twins shut thier eyes pretending to be asleep, Hikari didn't catch this which was good.

Hikari got off her bed and walked over two the twins raising an eyebrow at how they both sleep together. This thought made Hikari think about maybe going to the bathroom. Kaoru cracked an eye open. Then got an idea, chuckling he said"Hikaru I'm going to the bathroom ok?" Hikaru quickly catching on let out a fake sleepy groan. Kaoru was already at the bathroom door when he heard a gasp. He was hesitant, not sure to do this or not. So drowning all nerves he opened the bathroom door.

* * *

**So Very sorry for not updating in a while! FORGIVE ME Anyway Hope this chapter is good. Here's a short preview for the next chapter...**

_So Haruhi and Hikari went off, collecting seashells. While Haruhi was getting the seashells, Hikari was helping Hunny build his sandcastle. Then..._

_"EEEEEEKKKKKK"_

_"ITS A CENTIPETE!"_

_"EWWW"_

_"KILL IT!"_

_"BEFORE IT KILLS US!"_

**And That's it peoples!**


	4. A Centipete and a Contest

A Centipete and a Contest

Kaoru saw Hkari, her beanie was with her and in her hand was a towel, stained with red liquid. Kaoru gulped, "W-what happened?" He asked nevoursly. Hikaru got out of bed and put his ear to the wall, eager to hear the conversation. "Oh it's just a nosebleed..." Hikari said as she put the bloody towel in the sink. "I-I see." stuttered Kaoru as Hikari gave him a weird look. Outside the bathroom Hikaru mentally slapped his forehead. There was shuffling of feet inside the bathroom and then the door suddenly opened. Hikaru rose his head up to see and confused Hikari...

*SMACK*

*PUNCH*

"PERVERT!" "HIKARU!"

Hikari went back to her bed for a well deserved rest, this time she had a good dream, the first she had in months. Hikaru groaned at his thorbbing cheek and face, as he went back to bed. Kaoru going behind him. The two slipped under the covers, grumbled their goodnights and fell asleep.

The Host club went to the beach the next day.

Sunny, Warm and fun. These are the words that Hikari would've used to describe the day. Kyoya suggested that everyone were to go to the beach for some relax time and stuff, but Hikari wondered...

"Why Okihana?"  
"Yeah couldn't we have maybe gone to Fiji or something?"  
"Do you think Haruhi even has a passport?"  
"...OH"

That aside, Hikari and Haruhi didn't go into the water, but instead they sat under the umbrellas. Tamaki was showing off to some girls, The twins, playing volley ball with some more and Hunny was collecting sea shells. Tamaki came over and wondered why his Lovely daughters weren't out and about in the sun.

"My daughters, why haven't you gone out and play in the sun?"  
"Because we rather not."  
"...My lovely daughters, why haven't you gone out and play in the sun?"  
"...because we like to watch the sea...and we haven't got anymore sunblock."  
"Sun block? I will get some for you! MOMMY!" Tamaki said as he ran off to find Kyoya.

Hikari and Haruhi both sweet dropped at this. After a moment or two some girls came by and asked why they're not playing and just siting.  
"Well I like to watch the ocean then to play in it." said Haruhi.  
"Same, The sound of the waves soothe me." Hikari spoke smoothly.  
"Oh, can we watch with you?" Girl #1 "Sure." said both Haruhi and Hikari.

Later...

"Haru-chan! Karo-chan! Can you help me find some sea shells?"  
"Sure! Be right over!"  
"Excuse us. Uh we have to go, sorry."  
"OH No it's alright! Just go along! *Dreamy sigh*"  
"..."

So Haruhi and Hikari went off, collecting seashells. While Haruhi was getting the seashells, Hikari was helping Hunny build his sand castle. Then...

"EEEEEEKKKK"  
"ITS A CENTIPETE"  
"EW"  
"KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!"

Hikari walked away from her and Hunny's nearly finished sand castle. She joined Haruhi in dispoing the centipete by picking it up and giving it to chocolate eyes. Haruhi then flicked it away, and the twins came to investigate.

"..."  
"What?"  
"..." "Are you scared of anything?"  
"Yes, of course, why are you asking that Kaoru-kun?"  
"Nothing."  
"Yeah. It's nothing" and they both ran off.

Hikari and Haruhi blinked. Then went back to whatever they were doing before. While Running away, the twins bumped into Tamaki carrying some sun block.

"Hey, watch where your going!"  
"Gomen, Tono."  
"Yeah, Gomen...hehee"  
"What are you two laughing about?"  
"WELL You see, me and Kaoru have both thought a very good game we can play!"  
"YEAH. And we think that you should be interested in this!"  
"Why should I b-"  
"It involves Haruhi~"  
"...ok what is it?"  
"You saw how Haruhi and Hikari handle that ...Cen...ti...pete...with ease right?"  
"Well yes."  
"But we want to know if their scared of anything."  
"So we're going to have a scaring contest!"  
"...WHY SHOULD I AGREE TO THIS!"

Then, Kyoya popped up. He tilted his glasses, making them glint,and said "I believe this is going to be an interesting matter. How about I chip in some Photos..."

"What photos?" Asked Hunny. He was overhearing the conversation with Mori and came to check it out.  
"Why these of course!" Kyoya showed all of them pictures of Haruhi (in a dress, with long hair.) and Hikari (Short hair, In a pink Kimino) doing serveral poses.

"We're in!"  
"For the sake of my daughters I'm in t-"  
"Me and Takashi will join too!"  
"Un..."  
"Excellent. The person who scares both of the girls the most will win the prize. Contest ends tomorrow morning, best of luck to all."

As Kyoya left, everyone began to prepare their sources of scaring.

And with that the Scaring contest began...


	5. What is your fear?

**What is your fear?**

Hikari wondered how she and Haruhi got into this mess.

Currently she and Haruhi were both inside a cave, escourting some ladies and with Hikaru as the host.

"And there is a lengend...they say that LONG Ago. A guy died here..." Hikari groaned, was this supposed to be a joke? She felt like leaving right now...

"I heard there are rumors. They say that the guy who died, his spirit still haunts this cave~"  
Hikari let out a small yawn, the girl beside her jumped. "Oh, Sorry! Did I frighten you?" whispered Hikari. The girl blushed deeply. Then Hikaru jumped between them, torch light shining under his chin. "And they also say that the guy...STILL HAUNTS THE PEOPLE!"

Kaoru jumped out with a puppet of some sort. It gave the girls a impression of a real ghost. But not to Haruhi or Hikari.

**T-W-I-N-F-A-I-L**

* * *

Next up, Hunny with the fear of Dark .

Hikari didn't like this one bit. First she was shoved into a truck and now she's crammed with Haruhi and a happy Hunny.

"See! The dark isn't so bad!" said the loita calmly. Hikari and Haruhi just sat. Hunny just talked on.

"It's a good thing there are no monsters in here!"  
"Because if there is then they might eat all the cake in the world!"  
"But...monsters come out when it's dark Hunny..."

"WAH! I WANT OUT! THERE ARE MONSTERS HERE!"

...and I think you might know what happens here...

**M-O-N-S-T-E-R-F-A-I-L**

* * *

Next is Mori and POINTY THINGS.

Haruhi stood right infront of the huge harpoon, the pointy point right infront of her nose. Hikari was taking a nap nearby, a harpoon cuddled up with her chest.

"Mori-sempai I think that wont scare me or Hikari."  
"..."

**S-I-L-E-N-T-F-A-I-L-U-R-E**

* * *

Tamaki with snakes...

"AH HA! I found them!"  
"Found what?" asked Kyoya.  
"The snakes that scared Haruhi the last time we came here!"  
"...Right."  
"Ah! this reminds me of the last time we came here! My such a wonderful day that was!"

"Hmmm..." Kyoya pondered.  
"What are you thinking about Kyoya?" asked the twins who just arrived.  
"If my theory is correct then everything should be happening right now."  
"EH? What are you on about?" asked Hikaru.  
"My theory is that, since the Author has messed up the timeline of OHHC then...this must mean the time Haruhi got attacked last time is going to happen again!" said Kyoya.  
"Oh...right... So you finally turned into a girly ballerena who throws money at hobos all day." snikered Kaoru.  
"Hmph!" And Kyoya stromed off, leaving Tamaki to yell at the twins for scaring 'Mother' away.

* * *

**~~~ About 10 minutes later...~~~**

"Haruhi-kun! Hikaro-kun! Came and watch the ocean with us!" shouted some girls that were on a cliff. Haruhi looked up and sighed. "It's dangerous up there! You could fall or something!" she shouted.  
"Dont worry about that! Grab Hikaro-kun and get up here!" The girls replied.

Haruhi sighed. She grabbed Hikari by the collar and dragged her to the cliff. When Hikari woke up the sun was setting. Haruhi and the girls were watching it with intensity.  
"...Wow. What a nice sunset!"  
"Yeah~" the girls said dreamily.

Hikari went and sat next to Haruhi. For a while all of the girls were watching the sunset together.

Tamaki was busily gathering garden snakes, which he was told were the most scariest thing around the entire beach (Well, not really. The most scariest thing is waking Hunny sempai up...) and he already had a bucket full. He was about to go and show Haruhi when a scream rang out!

"KYAAAAA!"

Tamaki turned to the scream as the twins rushed up to him. "What's going on!" one asked.  
Then a girl ran up to them panting. She then spoke in a hurried tone "Haruhi-kun, Hikaro-kun and some other girls are in trouble!"

The group lept into action. Kyoya was calling his police team, Mori and Tamaki were already rushing up to the cliff, and Hunny and the twins got their weapons of mass destruction! (a bucket, a volly ball and a towel)

At the cliff, Hikari quickly ushered the girls away, as Haruhi went to get some ammo. Apperently, the troublemakers, a gang of random tough guys, wanted to have a war with sea urchins and shells. Hikari accepted the challenge, waiting paitently as Haruhi went along to get the seashells. The other team were nearly stocked up full of ammo. Hikari glared.  
"Awwwww look! Pretty boy is trying to scare us!" laughed the tallest of the bunch. The leader glared also. "Dont be too cocky Himi...this opponent is tough." Advised leader Kuro.  
"Sure doesn't look like it. C'mon boss, lets attack!" said Himi.  
"Ok, lets GO!" Kuro gave his third tallest, J.T, some sea urchins and started throwing.

Hikari ducked, dogded and threw for a minute until finally, Haruhi comes in, using a giant banana leaf as protection. Hikari smiled and started throwing seashells, the sound of impact was music to her ears. Haruhi looked fearfully as an evil grin appeared on Hikaris face. Shaking it off she too started throwing as hard as she could. The other team of guys was steadily losing. Kuro realised this and then went off to get the secret weapon.

"We're winning! Haruhi we're winning!" Hikari yelled happily.  
"Hikari! Look out!" Haruhi shouted.

It was too late.

An unusally sharp rock ripped through her arm. Hikari yelp and fell to her knees. Haruhi stopped qucikly and so did the other team. As Hikari lay there, eyes shut in pain, all eyes fell on Kuro. Kuro himself was surprised, as the secret weapon wasn't actually a rock but just a clam.

He looked into the forest and saw something moving within the bushes.

"I-I didn't mean to...I'm s-sorry..."

"RAHHHHH!" Finally the hosts came...but out of breath. The less phyically trained members wondered how the heck did the girls ever find the energy to even get up here...

Kyoya quickly and calmly analyzed the situation.

Well, until he saw the blood steadily dripping through Hikari's fingers.

Then Kyoya looked at the random guys. They flinched meeting his glare. They cowered. Hunny and Mori delt with them with the twins helping out.

Kyoya and Tamaki helped the girl hosts back to the hotel.

* * *

**At the Hotel...**

"Ow, Ow ow..."

Hikari winced as the wound stung. She and Haruhi had just came to the hotel with Kyoya and Tamaki. Kyoya, being a son from a family of medical bussiness, started to disenfect the wound and wrap it up tightly.  
"That was rather foolish of you Hikari."  
"I didn't know they were going to use a freaking rock. But don't worry Kyoya-kun, I've been through worse."  
"Yes, I know that." He started appling a soothing cream. Hikari let out a contented sigh.  
"Still, Hikari...your not invincible. That rock could've killed you."  
"But it didn't, so please stop worrying about me." Said Hikari yawning. Then she noticed something. A weird breeze whirled through her hair. Hikari started to panic.  
"Wheres my beanie! Kyoya! Do you have it!" "No." was what Hikari heard, She shook her head violently, her vision turned misty. Hikari started to cry...

"OI WAKE UP!"  
"PINAPPLE LUMPS"

Hikari hissed as her arm throbbed. Being rudely awakened to Hunny-senpais voice was calming...but loud. "Man, Hunny-sempai, it was good of yo-"  
Hikari stopped and saw an emotionless face of Kyoya with a tape recorder in his fingers.  
"Time for dinner."

* * *

**In the dining room...**

The only thing she could see was seafood. Hikari beamed, she hadn't tried some seafood in months and quickly dug in, Haruhi as well. Everyone else was waiting for Tamaki to come, and so they sat in their seats. Finally Tamaki arrvived. He ignored the munches and crunches from the two other girls beside him. He quietly started eating, the other host club members started to eat too.

*CRUNCH*  
*NOM NOM*  
*MUNCH*  
*CHOMP*  
*Burp*

"Hikari."  
"Sorry Kyoya-kun...*munch*..."

Haruhi once again rips open a crab leg, and slurps it up. Tamaki stood up, causing a silence to go throughout the room. Everyone stopped eating.

"I can't believe your so...so...UNLADY LIKE. This is not how my daughter should behave!"  
Haruhi also stood up, standing up for herself.

"Well, your not my father! Stop bossing me around!"  
"I am not bossing you around! I would never do that...You're just being stubborn."  
"I'm not stubborn! You are!"  
"No, YOU!"  
"NO,YOU!"  
"URGH! FINE!"  
"FINE!"  
Haruhi sat down with a huff and Tamaki stormed off, Hikari sank down in her chair, The twins looked down on the table cloth, Mori and Hunny had grim faces. After a while Kyoya went to take a shower. Hikari stood up soon after. She placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

"He's just trying to protect you." Hikari said.  
"I know, but it sure doesn't sound like it." Haruhi replyed.  
"Everyone was worried about you Haru-chan!"  
"Yeah! We beat those guys up good for you."  
"I threw seashells for you and they were covered in bugs!"  
"Yeah!"

Soon, the twins, Hunny and Mori surrounded them in a group hug! Hikari squeaked, she never got hugged much and he arm was starting to throb. Much to her relief, the hug was lifted and they had time to catch their breath, it was really strong, that hug.  
"Sorry guys..."  
"AWWW WE FORGIVE YOU!"

* * *

**...Later, inside Hikari's Hotel room...**

Hikari was simply lying on the white sheeted bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened today. A gentle knock was heard from the brown wooden door.  
"Hikari?"  
Hikari stood up, leaving her beanie on the pillow case. She opened the door with a soft swish. She met face to face with Kyoya, his hair dripping all over the place.

"May I get a towel?"  
"Sure, just wait a moment." Hikari walked off to get a towel while Kyoya stepped into the room and sat where Hikari was before, his eyes drifted toward the bed..."Ok, sorry I took a bit, here y-" she was cut off by the sight of Kyoya's eyes on the article of head gear he was holding. Hikari looked at her feet. Kyoya cleared his throat.

"I thought you were over it."  
"...I am..."  
"Then? Explain why your beanie is all wet."  
"...none of your bussiness."

"Fine, but remeber Hikari..." Kyoya gave back her beanie and Hikari gave him the towel.

_"Your life with him is over."_

Kyoya left, Hikari shut the door.

Outside the door, Kyoya meet the two eager faces of the twins, appearently they were trying to listen in on the conversation through the door. They were really surprised seeing Kyoya and fled the scene.

* * *

**~Later (Again)~**

The Host club had just found Haruhi blindfolded, ear plugged and tied. The host club glared at the culprit, Tamaki.

"Tut, Tut. I think I will never see you in the good side of things again."  
"No! My 'other' daughter! I-Its not what it seems!"  
"Tono you perv!"  
"I-I-I-"  
"Tama-chan..."  
"H-Hunny-senpai! Its not w-"  
"Tamaki..."  
"No! Not you too Mori-senpai!"  
"Lets leave. I can't believe you Tamaki..."

And the very Next Day, The Ouran High host club leave, leaving a certain king behind...

**"WAIT FOR MEEE!"**


End file.
